A domain name is a name that can be entered into a computing device in order to access a web-site, for example. The domain name is looked up in a global Domain Name System (DNS) which informs the computing device of the Internet Protocol (IP) address for that domain name. The computing device can then access the web-site by contacting a server at the received IP address.
Although assigned to a “domain holder” or “registrant”, domain names are controlled by domain name registries. Typically registration of a domain name is described as follows. Each registry is assigned one or more top-level domains, such as .com, .org, and the like. Most domain registries implement a registry-registrar model for registering the domain names. In this model, the registry only has to manage its relationship with the registrars. In turn, each registrar maintains its relationship with the registrants.
The registrant purchases a domain name from the registrar. The registrar registers the purchase with the registry. The registry updates the DNS to reflect the IP address of the registrant for the purchased domain name. In order to maintain rights to use the domain names, the registrant pays an renewal fee before an annual expiration date.
If the registrant does not renew the domain name by the expiration date, the domain name becomes expired. A grace period is often provided by the registrar before sending a delete request to the registry.
After the grace period, the registrar requests deletion of the domain name from the registry. Upon request of the deletion, the domain name enters a redemption grace period. The redemption grace period, typically 30 days, allows the registrar (and registrant) to restore the domain name from a pending deletion status and further allows them to renew the domain name. However, during this period all Internet services associated the domain name are disabled.
After the redemption grace period, the domain name becomes locked and enters a redemption hold period. The redemption hold period typically lasts for five days. On the last day, the domain name is officially dropped from the registry database and becomes available for registration on a “first-come, first-served” basis.
Due to the proliferation of the Internet, domain names can be extremely valuable marketing tools. Specifically, domain names that are intuitive can be very useful for a person or company wishing to make information available to the general public. This is a concept that is well known in the art and has led to practices such as domain name speculation.
Accordingly, when a previously used, but desirable domain name becomes available, registrants and, more typically, registrars that are involved in domain name speculation have a great incentive to apply a heavy load on the corresponding registry. Specifically, since domain names are awarded on a first-come, first-served basis, a speculator with the fastest access to the registry, or most number of connections that access the registry, stands the best chance of being the first to register a previously used domain name.
It is desirable for registries to provide relatively equivalent or equal access to previously used domain names that does not favour either large or incumbent registrars in the industry. However, using the first-come, first served model described above rewards registrars with the most powerful equipment or the most number of connections into the registry via multiple proxy registrars. Accordingly, this has resulted in an escalating “arms” race, with competing registrars applying constantly increasing loads against the registry, thereby threatening the ongoing performance and stability of the registry.
For example, the load generated on the registry when registrars attempt to acquire a previously used domain name via the current process is many times greater than that generated during regular registry operations. Therefore, the registry has to be maintained to accommodate a peak bandwidth that is significantly greater than it would typically require for normal operation. Continuing to increase resources at the registry to address this small percentage of competing registrars is an inadequate solution as it provides a continuously escalating additional cost to the registry.
Further, the current process limits fair and equivalent access to the list of previously used domain names being deleted by the registry on a daily basis, as smaller registrars are less likely to have the resources to compete with larger registrars.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for acquiring previously used domain names that obviates or mitigates at least some of the problems described above.